


The first in line

by theballadofcarol



Series: Klaine Valentine’s Day Challenge [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 03:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17634986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theballadofcarol/pseuds/theballadofcarol
Summary: A series of one shots to celebrate Klaine Valentine’s Day 2019!





	The first in line

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s my partecipation to the Klaine (And CrissColfer) Valentine’s Day challenge!  
> A new song to inspire us everyday ;)

##### Day 1: Take a chance on me, ABBA 

Being at NYADA is something...different, surprising, scaring.  
On one hand Blaine is finally free, living in the city of his dreams without his parents to hold him back from pursuing a music career.  
On the other he is pretty much alone, nearly all his Dalton friends moved to other cities to follow their dreams and, while they still keep in touch, being with them every day is something that he misses enormously.  
Not to mention his relationship related state, after coming out from a terrible and toxic one Blaine promised himself to stay out of love for a bit and focus on himself and his studies.  
However Blaine is questioning this particular promise more and more, and the cause of that is one particular person: Kurt Hummel.  
Now, Kurt is a guy one year older than him also studying at NYADA, they became really close in these last few moths and-oh who is he kidding! Kurt is more that just “a guy” he is a perfect creature, gorgeous in every way with perfect hair, piercing blue eyes and a breathtaking voice. They met at a party, actually Kurt flirted with him all evening and made it clear that he liked him. Blaine didn’t say anything at first, he wasn’t in the mood to flirt back and could have told him to back off but this particular guy felt like...more, with his witty comeback and hilarious jokes he was really entertaining. Finally he had to break it down to Kurt that he wasn’t open to hookups and even less to a relationship, he took it pretty well, offering him his friendship and his “older wiser look to life at NYADA”, as he called it.  
They hang out a lot, have coffee almost every morning and go to bars together. Kurt always been a shoulder where Blaine can lean on if he needs, he quickly became one of his best friend.  
Now comes what happened three weeks ago-

__________________________________ 

Blaine is sitting in his usual café next to the school campus, looking at his phone and waiting for Kurt to join him when-  
“Hello? You’re Blaine right?”  
He turns his head towards the unfamiliar sound and discovers there Michael, a guy from his Vocal class “I am, Michael right?”  
He smiles and nods “can I sit there?” He gestures towards the empty seat in front of Blaine  
“I...I’m actually waiting for-“ in that moment he sees him, Kurt is standing a few feets behind Michael and shakes his head to Blaine, then he holds his thumb up giving him some sorts of permission to let the guy sit and finally mouths: “I’ll see you later”.  
Blaine is taken aback, but then he has just a few seconds to react in time so says “actually no I’m not waiting for someone, so go ahead”  
He tries to ignored the feeling of betrayal he feels towards Kurt and smiles at Michael, they both start an easy-going conversation that Blaine finds to quite enjoy.  
***  
Half an hour later Blaine discovered more things about the guy in front of him, one of them is that he’s clearly attracted to Blaine and the second is that Blaine doesn’t reciprocate this feeling, sure he’s cute and extroverted but not really Blaine type, just too...much, yeah. They end up exchanging polite goodbyes when Michael explains that he has to go to and early class, probably also catching the lack of interest from Blaine.  
He waves his hand to him and immediately after Kurt joins him “I was sitting just a few tables away, so who was him? What great rejection technique have you used this time?” Blaine chuckles seeing Kurt enthusiasm and lowers his head towards the empty coffee cup in his hands “just a guy I knew from a class... and yeah he asked me out, I refused, but he was cool about it”  
“Well, why that doesn’t surprend me? Has long as you keep up that I-won’t-date rule surely only no’s will come out from those pretty lips” Blaine’s mouth falls open hearing the compliment and he rises his eyes just to meet a pair of ocean blue ones. “You know, not all guys are jerks like your ex” Kurt continues holding his gaze  
“I-no this time it was different” Blaine breaks the eye contact looking at Kurt eyebrow rose gently across his forehead “I mean, I said no to him because he clearly wasn’t my type, I said no like I would in normal circumstances, not because of my past or my rule” he takes a breath, smiling a bit “I think you’re right, I’m changing my point of view of this hole relashionship thing and maybe it is really time to start looking for someone-“  
Blaine can’t get out the end of his sentence because he is disctracted by his wrist being quickly taken by Kurt‘s hand, their fingers gently laced together and the back of his hand brought to Kurt lips that leave there a sweet hot kiss. They never had this kind of contact before, not since moths ago at that bar where Kurt once kissed his neck, and Blaine is feeling dizzy, affected by such a loving gestures when Kurt starts to speak “If you change your mind, I’m the first in line”  
Then, just like that he leaves Blaine hand and gets up taking his empty coffee cup in hand “I’ll throw you this away, see you in class” he smiles, a little bashfully but so so beautifully that all Blaine wants to do is kiss him-wait what?  
“Think about it” he finally whispers before leaving for good. 

___________________________________

So this is how he ended up in front of Kurt door in Bushwick. After weeks of trying to understand his feelings finally one thing became clear after just three days: he missed Kurt. Then everything fell together, Blaine wants everything with him, they can go dancing, walking, listen to some music or maybe just talking, he wants Kurt to know him better. He has been so stuck in his past, always comparing guys with his ex with, at the same time, the terrible fear or being hurt again that he completely turned off anything love related. But Kurt...Kurt always been there, always made him feel safe and it’s time to reciprocate his feelings.  
These thoughts swim into his head as he slowly nocks on Kurt’s door and suddently he doesn’t know how he will put them into words once facing the guy he so intensely loved without even noticing it.  
Then Kurt opens the door, in his pajamas but still handsome has ever, and he quietly says: “Blaine?”  
He takes a deep breath and starts “I did it. I though about...that”  
Kurt eyes grow in size while he looks at him, shifting from a foot to another “and?”  
“And I understood that I’m not a perfect guy, far from it actually, but I didn’t deserve being hurt so badly before.” At that Kurt smiled, Blaine always tended to blame everything in himself.  
“Still, I shouldn’t let that influence my life now, I want a love story and I want a wonderful guy to live it with and-Kurt, you’re everything I dreamt of and more, you had so much patience and showed me so much support in everything, as clichés it may sound I feel like I’ve know you forever not just for a few months, you really turned my life upside down for the better and I’m sorry I didn’t noticed it before. But now I do, and I say it’s my turn to try and give you back everything you gave me, so will you...take a chance on me?”  
He instantly cringes a little bit, he could have said everything much much better!  
But then Kurt’s lips are on his, strong arms circling his waist in a warm embrace and Blaine thinks that he can develop more afterwards. They kiss sweetly, lips and tongues slinging together, his hands fly to Kurt’s face while Kurt tightens his grip around Blaine deepening the kiss at the same time. Blaine feels like in heaven, all that matters is this wonderful boy, Kurt and his talented lips and strong arms that lead him inside to create a beautiful start of their love story.


End file.
